Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 13
This is the Chapter 13 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Thirteen: The Deal Meanwhile, Darktan was overseeing the whole battle. He was not liking the result; "Hmph, this is not going as I planned." An Abyss Knight approached the Dark Lord; "Sir, we are suffering several casulties from the onslaught of pies. We'll be needing some sort of reinforcements to hold them off." "Don't worry about it," Darktan replied; "There's... people you can hire for these kinds of things." ---- Darktan left the battlegrounds, and searched in the dark alleyways of the USA. He knew he'd be there; he's always watching. Eventually, Darktan managed to locate the mysterious figure he was looking for; "I've come for your help, I assume you already know about the Pie War raging on in the battlegrounds." The mysterious figure emerged from the alleyway. It was Bugzy. "With all due respect, I don't see how this involves me." the beetle replied; "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." "Perhaps. Me and my boys could display some PWNAGE, that is, of course, you let us wet our beaks." "I'm very powerful, and I can make you as powerful as I am." "Then let us walk." ---- Bugzy escorted Darktan to his mansion. He introduced Darktan to his league of crimminals; the Underground PWN Mafia. All members paid their respect, and Bugzy and Darktan sat down in a Poker Table in discussion; "Before I get into any details of offering my services, I'd like to know what sort of bonus me and my boys will be getting." "When I rule Antarctica, I'll be sure to make all of my new citizens pay you a tax." Bugzy chuckled in a small laugh; "Pssh, with all due respect, you've yet to learn our gangster life. There's no honor, no challenge, no fun, stealing from ordinary penguins. You rip off a master crimminal, you know you're a master thief." "I'm sure you could use an army of gangsters at your beck and call; how about some Painful Bears to aid you in your crimminal endeavours?" "Only language I speak is money. Show me the moo-lah, and I'll show you protection." "Fine, I'll pay you 10,000 pebbles." "20,000." "15,000." "20,000 or no dice." "Fine, you better win this war for me." "Then we have a deal, Darktan. From now on, until this war is over, you are under PWN protection. Want us to slap around someone, we'll be there." "Good, keep the enemy soldiers distracted, that ignorant fool Luce could never learn the secret of the Light Amulet, so I can simply transform into the Maledict, destroy the only thing that could stop me, and all will be under my rule!" Darktan yelled with a cackling laugh. ---- Mayor McFlapp finished typing the entire conversation on his PDA. "Good!" he laughed, smiling winningly at Triskelle. "Now for that interesting plot twist I had in mind, eh? ...heehee!" ---- Bugzy slowly walked from his mansion to the other side of South Pole City. All the streets and shops were deserted due to the fight, but Bugzy still kept an open eye on watch. A few minutes later, he had reached the National Antarctic Bank (NAB for short). Bugzy entered through the silvery revolving door and ambled up to one of the counters. THe sillhouette of an anonymous teller appeared behind a blurred glass screen. "So," the teller began in a low tone, "did ya get him t' pay up?" Bugzy nodded and replied, "Gimme da moolah." The teller passed a substantial amount of money sacks through an opening in the screen, talking at the same time. "There ya go. Ya know what t' do, right?" Bugzy nodded. "Remember, I'll triple the cash if ya do ya job right. Deal?" Bugzy grinned wickedly and shook flippers with the teller though the screen, then left, carrying all the money sacks in a small cart. ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays